


Hinata and Pumpkin Spice

by Plump_Hinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Belly Expansion, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/M, Transformation, Weight Gain, expansion, fruit tf, fruit transformation, pumpkin transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plump_Hinata/pseuds/Plump_Hinata
Summary: Hinata buys a potion from a mysterious merchant that will supposedly win Naruto's heart. Instead, it turns her into a pumpkin girl! Can love bloom between a young man and a pumpkin? It's more likely than you think!





	Hinata and Pumpkin Spice

Hinata berated herself for what felt like the hundredth time as she paced quickly across the village. It was a dumb idea. A stupid idea. One that she knew had no chance of working in a million years. Such things couldn't happen in real life. She couldn't pinpoint what it was that made her agree to it. Was it desperation? Curiosity? Foolishness? Maybe all of the above. Either way, all it did was make the young girl feel like a gullible idiot.

In Hinata's hand was a small, orange bottle. A rather pricey elixir that Hinata bought from a random merchant that called out to her. Since the Fall festival was quickly approaching, it became a common sight to see sellers from around the world to visit the Leaf Village, selling their overpriced wares to anyone with loose pockets. Hinata didn't know why that merchant in particular was so keen making Hinata into a customer. The moment Hinata passed by, the merchant, a woman donning a large cloak and witch hat, insistently called out to her. Hinata initially wanted to ignore her, but the woman was so demanding and persistent about getting Hinata's attention that it made her feel guilty and awkward if she had just tried to tune it out. As a result, her resistance eventually broke down, and Hinata found herself facing the mysterious entrepreneur. It's often said that the best merchants have a keen eye, knowing instantly when they spot a potential customer (or sucker), and Hinata fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.

Facing the strange woman, Hinata couldn't make out her appearance all that well due to the thick robe she wore, and the witch hat obfuscated her features. The most Hinata could make out was everything below her nose, and the slight wrinkles that indicated a woman just below middle age.

"So sorry for my rudeness, dear. But the moment I saw you, I just knew that you were the right person."

"Oh… uhh..." Hinata stuttered, unsure how to answer. The timid girl wasn't very good with conservation, and she didn't want to say anything offensive either.

However, the mysterious merchant seemed unconcerned with Hinata's shyness and instead asked, "My dear, are you perhaps having romance issues?"

"Eh?!" Hinata yelped, feeling her cheeks flush instantly. She wasn't expecting such a personal question to be thrown at her right off the bat, but her red face was all that was needed to give herself away.

"Hee hee, so I assume the answer is yes. It's written all over your face, my dear." The merchant chuckled victoriously, knowing that she hit the bullseye, which only made Hinata blush further.

But it was true. Hinata did indeed have romantic problems. From the earliest she could remember, Hinata had always been in love with Naruto Uzumaki, the troublesome yet big-hearted blonde who always brought a smile to everyone's face. His courage, optimism, and sheer strength of will captured Hinata's heart years ago, and has captivated her ever since. Unfortunately, Hinata's shyness prevented her from ever revealing the true depths of her feelings for him, and as she hit her late teens, she became painfully aware of the fact that she would have to reveal her love for him eventually, lest he be taken by a potential rival.

"But not to worry," the merchant continued, "I believe I have just the thing that will make him fall head over heels for you. Quick question for you: what is that boy's favorite color?"

"Huh? Color?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden quiz. But being the wallflower she was, Hinata did what she usually did, and helplessly went with the flow.

"Naru- err, I mean… his favorite color… is orange."

Though Hinata couldn't see most of the woman's face, she could tell that her answer caused the woman's features to light up.

"Orange? Ah, that's perfect! I know just the right thing for that." Reaching into her robe, the strange woman fumbled around for a few moments, then quickly pulled out a small orange bottle.

"Here you go, my dear. Drink this, and your secret crush will only have eyes for you. If he loves orange, then he will absolutely love this!"

Hinata blinked in confusion, "Umm… w-what is that?"

"The key to your happiness. Just drink and let it do the rest. No need to hesitate. Seize this opportunity. It's even on sale!"

"Err, I don't know…" Hinata wanted to refuse, but she always hated conflict, even for something as minor as this. But she couldn't bring herself to say no. The woman was obviously messing around. There was no way a simple potion could win over a man. That type of thing only happened in fairy tales. Yet for some reason, Hinata couldn't help but play with the idea. What if it wasn't a trick? What if it worked? The woman seemed so confident in its effectiveness. Maybe she knew what she was doing?

"I can see that look in your eye, dear. A smart girl like you knows what she wants. By all means, take it."

"Umm… well…"

"I insist!"

And after enough prodding, Hinata broke down, and purchased the mystery potion. Seemingly satisfied despite having only one customer, the merchant gleefully thanked Hinata for her business, and left without another word, leaving Hinata feeling bewildered and rather embarrassed. And that was what led to the present, with Hinata mentally beating herself up. She was certain that she just got swindled out of her cash. That potion wasn't very cheap! And to her annoyance, she let herself get roped up into it while hardly putting up a fight. Hinata always hated how she constantly let others walk all over her, but it was too late for her to do anything about it.

What made it worse was that a part of Hinata actually kinda believed it. Perhaps because it was easier to indulge in the idea of magic potions that could solve her problems as opposed to having to do the more difficult challenge of confessing to Naruto. Whatever the reason, there was no going back now.

With a heavy sigh, Hinata decided that she might as well drink it. She figured it was probably just some juice, so at least it'll quench her thirst for a little while. Hinata quickly found the nearest alleyway and hid inside of it. She was still embarrassed over falling for a sleazy merchant, and didn't want anyone else finding out about it. Holding the small bottle, she unscrewed it, and took a small whiff of it.

"Hmm, smells good."

Whatever it was, it had a nice scent to it. Hinata guessed it was some kind of pumpkin spice, which made sense considering the Fall Festival was just around the corner. Deciding to get it over with, Hinata raised the bottle to her lips, and emptied it in a single gulp.

"Hmmm…" Hinata licked her lips as she drank the sweet treat. It was actually quite tasty. Definitely some sort of juice seasoned with sweet pumpkin spice, and one that made her feel warm and tingly inside. A small consolation for being swindled, but Hinata took what she could get.

_'Oh well, I'll just have to live with it,'_ Hinata thought to herself, deciding to just move on and not make such a big deal of a little lost money. Besides, the drink tasted pretty good, so it wasn't all that bad. Pumpkin spice was always a welcome treat. Yeah, pumpkins… pumpkins…

_'That's it!' _

Hinata inwardly squealed as she had a sudden idea. That's right, the pumpkin competition! The yearly event was scheduled for the end of the month, and Naruto was going to participate. Naruto was always going on about how he wanted to win the competition, and participants were encouraged to team up and work together. Maybe Naruto needed a partner. He must need a partner! To be able to work together with Naruto would be the perfect opportunity for Hinata to get closer to him. Perhaps something might even spark between the two of them!

"Yes, that could work! I could do that!" Hinata cheered quietly, pumping herself up. The hardest part about talking to Naruto was coming up with some kind of activity they could do together, and saying it in a way that didn't give away her true feelings. But with this idea, Hinata had a good excuse. She could ask Naruto to be his partner, and if by chance he said no, then at the very least he wouldn't have any reason to suspect that she had a crush on him. It was perfect!

Filled with renewed determination, Hinata rushed out of the alleyway and towards the closest route to Naruto's house. How crazy that it was her getting swindled that also just happened to give her the best idea. Perhaps buying that potion wasn't such a bad thing after all. Hinata picked up her pace as she ran to Naruto's house, feeling full of warmth and energy. Though as she ran, Hinata didn't notice the slight increase of tightness around her chest, or the minor bit of restrictiveness around her pants…

Hinata felt much of her nervousness return as she approached Naruto's house. Thankfully her being slightly out of breath was enough to overwhelm her embarrassment for the time being, but the realization that the man of her dreams was just behind that door caused her innate shyness to come raging back. Still, she didn't want to back down now. The more she waited, the more she would lose her cool. Steeling herself, Hinata rang the doorbell.

Hearing the door chime, Hinata heard quiet shuffling from inside, indicating that Naruto was home. Feeling her body work up a bit of sweat from fear, Hinata darting her gaze around in an attempt to distract herself. She hoped that admiring Naruto's new house, which he has received as a reward for his efforts in the war, would at least calm her nerves a bit.

"Oooh I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Hinata whispered fearfully to herself. It wasn't like her to be this assertive, but she couldn't deny that it also felt nice to take charge for once. Still, the prospect of being near her crush, and in his own house for that matter, got her body shaking.

Feeling a strange sensation around her chest, Hinata pulled her shirt down to straighten it out. For some reason, her chest felt strangely bigger, and the feeling was off-putting. But pulling her shirt down did little to ease her growing feeling of abnormality. Looking downward, Hinata's eyes widened as she viewed her chest.

'Huh? Were my breasts always this… big?' Hinata wasn't one for vanity, so she rarely bothered to care over her appearance, but she was pretty sure that her breasts were never this size. She couldn't even see her feet from her current angle, and they felt oddly heavy too. Moving her body around, Hinata realized that the strangeness didn't end there. Her pants, her shirt, even her sleeves, all felt tighter than normal. Was she gaining weight? No… it couldn't be.

_'J-just my imagination,'_ Hinata decided. She was just out of breath, that was all. It was throwing off her senses. That had to be it…

Luckily, or unluckily, the sound of the doorknob turning was enough to break Hinata out of her thoughts. Feeling her fear shoot up, Hinata froze, unsure whether to stay put or run. But it was too late to make any decision as the door opened, revealing Naruto's tall, handsome figure.

"Oh! Hey Hinata! How are you doing?" Naruto greeted with the same bright smile he was known for.

"M-m-m-m-mor…err, I mean g-g-good afternoon, N-N-Naruto-kun. I'm d-doing just fine," Hinata asked in a fit of stutters, trying her best to remain composed, with less than ideal results.

"Wait, don't tell me," Naruto suddenly piqued up, "Are you here to chat about the pumpkin competition? Are you looking for tips?"

Naruto seemed to radiate pure excitement. He was really into this competition, but that only made things even easier for Hinata. She was panicking over how to bring it up, but Naruto did it for her instead. This was her lucky day!

Seizing the opportunity, Hinata quickly said, "Y-y-y-yes! The competition. I-I was w-wondering… if… if you needed a partner… I mean… if you want…"

"Really?! You'll be my partner, Hinata? Awesome!" Naruto pumped his fist in excitement as if he had just achieved a massive victory.

"AH! T-T-T-THANK YOU!" Hinata blurted out on accident, so happy that she couldn't control herself. She couldn't believe it. Naruto actually accepted her as his partner, and so easily too! Hinata was shocked at how easy this turned out to be. This really was her lucky day.

_'Maybe that potion worked after all',_ Hinata still didn't believe in such fairy tale silliness, but there was no denying that everything was going far better than she had ever hoped for. At this point, Hinata didn't care whether this was all just a coincidence or not. If this competition was what would ultimately lead to her getting with the man she loved, then Hinata was going to find that woman who sold her the potion and thank her.

"Come on in, Hinata. Let's not waste any time. We still only got a few weeks before the deadline, so we gotta start right away. Don't worry, with the two of us working together, we'll definitely crush them!"

Naruto led Hinata inside, guiding her to the living room. Hinata walked as if she were on clouds due to how happy she was over how everything turned out. She didn't even pay all that much attention to what Naruto said, simply happy being in his presence. She gently sat upon the couch in the living room while Naruto babbled on.

"I got about a dozen or so pumpkins already, but I need to analyze each one to see which has the highest potential to grow. I've also been searching around for the best fertilizer to use, and I read up on some special formulas that promise to speed up plant growth. And then I- oh by the way Hinata, do you want some water?"

"Oh! Uh, y-yes please." Hinata answered quickly, having been jerked out of her gleeful reverie by Naruto's sudden question.

"Alright, just give me a quick second." Naruto said before hurrying into the kitchen.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata swooned as she admired her beloved Naruto. Everything had gone so smoothly, and a lot of it was thanks to Naruto's open and friendly personality. He was always accepting and easy to talk to. It was just one of the many things Hinata loved about him. She hoped that something big would happen to bring them together.

"Okay, Hinata, here's your…" Naruto spoke before trailing off. Holding the glass in the hand, he was about to hand it over to the beautiful girl, but something about her caught his eye. Gazing at Hinata, Naruto suddenly realized that Hinata seemed rather… different. Was it just his eyes playing tricks on him? Hinata, for some reason, suddenly seemed bigger. And in more ways than one too. He could have sworn that Hinata's breasts weren't always that size. The twin mountains on Hinata's chest seemed to burst outward, and each of them were practically as big as Hinata's head! No, there was more, too. Naruto could see Hinata's arms much wider than usual, so much that they strained the strings of her sleeves. The same was true for her pants, where her thighs tightly stretched her leggings, and her butt. Holy cow, her butt! Naruto knew that Hinata's wasn't this blessed in that department! Yet her bottom cheeks were undeniably much larger, so much that they started to push the hem of her pants down slightly, revealing a pinch of creamy white flesh around her hips. Examining her closer, Naruto also saw what appeared to be a growing belly bulge at her waist. Was she gaining weight? That said, Naruto wasn't put off by these differences. In fact, the sight of her enlarged assets, how big they had grown, forced Naruto to suppress a small bit of hormones.

"Ah, thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata, who hasn't noticed Naruto's reaction, reached her hand out to grab the glass, which Naruto quietly gave her.

"Uhh, I just need to use the bathroom real quick, Hinata. I… think I'm getting a little dizzy. The air must be making me see things." Naruto muttered.

"Okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata responded, though she seemed very distracted by the glass of water. For some reason, Hinata felt VERY thirsty. She didn't run that much, but somehow, she was parched. A glass of water was just what she needed. As Naruto made his way to the bathroom, Hinata licked her lips as she eyed the delicious, clear water. Holding the tall glass to her lips, she lifted it up and chugged it all down.

"Hmmmm," Hinata moaned deeply as she drank. This water was delicious! It wasn't even at the temperature she preferred, but something about the water tasted amazing to her. She didn't think she ever had water this good before. Just drinking it made her entire body feel tingly. She needed to ask Naruto what filter he used, because she had to get it.

"Ahhhh," Hinata sighed in satisfaction, rubbing her belly, which felt strangely round. Relaxing against the couch, she moaned slightly as the tingly feeling in her body hadn't ceased. It felt very good, and made her want to just sit there and do nothing. However, there was something that kept nagging her.

_'Ugh, why do I feel so stiff?'_ Hinata moved her arms and legs around. For some reason, they were harder to move than usual, and they felt bigger too. Not only that, but her clothes were even tighter than before. The waist, her sleeves, her leggings, even around her neck. Hinata looked down to see why her body was acting so strange.

And her happy mood shattered into pieces.

"W-W-W-WHA-! H-HUH!?" Hinata nearly shrieked at what she saw. No, this was definitely not normal! Her body, her body had changed! Hinata's jaw dropped as she stared down at herself. Everything about her had gotten much bigger. Her breasts were giant. Completely round, perky, and bigger than her head. Her twin peaks forced her shirt outward, stretching it to its limits. But the changes didn't stop there. Hinata's arms had become large and engorged with fat, yet somehow with very little flab. And beneath her breasts was her belly, which had also expanded outward, though not as much as her breasts. Her belly had turned large and round, but like her arms, was also extremely firm and taut. And her bottom half wasn't faring much better. Her hips and thighs had expanded and grew to absurd degrees, stretching out her pants, and creating slight tears in the fabric. Her legs were rapidly growing in width, threatening to rip her leggings to shreds. And her butt had widened to absurdity, becoming so large that it pushed Hinata outward from the couch several inches. And it too, was just as firm as the rest of her.

Hinata leapt to her feet in a panic, which only served to make her notice just how much heavier she had become. She had the appearance of an overweight woman, but one with extreme tightness in the skin as opposed to loose flab.

_'What happened to me!? What happened to me!?'_ Hinata's mind turned into a raging storm of fear and shock. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined something like this happening to her, and her swirling thoughts made it impossible for her to think rationally as to what was going on.

Hinata's panic then reached a peak when she heard the bathroom door open. Naruto was coming.

_'Oh no, oh no, no no no nononono,'_ Hinata freaked out. No way in hell could she let Naruto see her like this. Purely on instinct Hinata ran to the nearest room she could find, which in this case was the kitchen. It was hardly the smartest move, but clearheaded thinking was the furthest thing away from Hinata at the moment.

"Hey Hinata. I was think- huh? Hinata? Where'd you go?" Naruto glanced around quizzically, expecting to see Hinata waiting for him on the couch, only to find nobody.

"Hinata? Hinata? Where are you?" The blonde called out, a slight bit of worry in his voice.

Perhaps the better plan would have been for Hinata to keep hiding in the kitchen and stay quiet. If she had done that, Naruto might have left the living room and search somewhere else, giving Hinata the opportunity to flee and find out what the hell was happening to her. But unfortunately, Hinata hated making Naruto upset in anyway. Naruto probably thought Hinata had ran out and left, and hearing that slight bit of hurt in Naruto's voice made Hinata's heart want to split in two out of grief. Hinata couldn't bear the thought of that, so she did what she really shouldn't have done.

"I-I'm here, Naruto-kun."

"Oh! Hinata!" Naruto's voice and face immediately brightened up again, and the fact that his excitement was for her made Hinata's heart skip a beat in joy, and her body to tingle even more.

"Ah, so you were in the kitchen. Sorry, didn't know you were ther-"

"W-WAIT, D-don't come in!"

"Eh?!" Naruto froze at Hinata's sudden command. Hearing Hinata of all people bark orders completely caught him off guard, and made him freeze in place. Fortunately, Naruto still couldn't see her. Hinata was hiding behind the counters, shielded from sight. But if Naruto were to take just a couple more steps, he would see her, and Hinata absolutely had to keep that from happening.

"D-don't come in, Naruto-kun! I-I'm just g-g-getting some water! Don't worry, I'll be right there!"

Thankfully, Hinata's excuse seemed to have worked, as she slowly heard Naruto mutter a quiet agreement before stepping away. Thank goodness!

However, that still did little to ease Hinata's current predicament. Even now, Hinata's body was still expanding, and seemed to show no signs of stopping.

During his bathroom break, Naruto had put the images of an enlarged Hinata out of his mind, having dismissed it as afternoon drowsiness. And while he was confused at Hinata's behavior, he decided not to pry, and wrote it off as just Hinata being Hinata. She always had a habit of doing weird things every now and then.

"Well, anyways, Hinata. I was wondering if you had any ideas on growing pumpkins. Don't be afraid to tell me about any tricks you might have. I want to absolutely cream everyone else and have the biggest pumpkin in the world! Heh, I can't wait to see the look on Kiba's face when he sees what we can do."

_'Ah… p-pumpkin…' _

"Hng!" Hinata clenched her teeth to suppress her voice. For some reason, hearing that word made the constant tingly feeling in her body double in intensity. The girl fell to her knees as she tried to resist the growing sensation buzzing inside her. The strange feelings she experienced became stronger by the second. It felt warm. It felt strange.

It felt good.

Naruto didn't hear Hinata's reactions, having become lost in his own thoughts, "Actually, let me start first. Don't tell anyone about this, but I secretly took one of the scrolls from Choji's dad's place. I figured that more than anybody, those guys know a thing or two about growing things. Maybe if I do right, I'll be able to make our pumpkin nice and BIG!"

BIG!

BIG!

"HNNG!" Hinata seized up, feeling her body grow hotter, and the tingling felt even better than before. Naruto's words echoed in her head, and images entered Hinata's mind. Images of pumpkins growing larger, larger, and larger.

Hinata's body started to expand rapidly. Her breasts grew outward, reaching double the size of her head. Her arms and legs enlarged, becoming ever more rounded. Her hands and feet however, remained the same size, which made them increasingly tiny compared to the bloated arms and legs that threatened to engulf them. Her hips and butt burst in size, forcing the hem of her pants down several inches, revealing several inches of her creamy butt. Her growing waist forever ruined her hourglass figure, and turned her into an ever widening mass of flesh. Her neck and face, too, grew. Her cheeks expanded, and the shape of her head turned round. But more than any other part of her body, her belly experienced the most growth. It exploded in size, able to both press down on her thighs and push up her breasts at the same time. It quickly surpassed the size of her breasts, and gave her the appearance of a woman pregnant with half a dozen children. And all throughout her body, Hinata felt every inch of her become tight. She could literally feel and hear her skin stretch out, like rubber being pulled to its very limits. The stiffness in her body increased by the second, and she found it harder and harder to move.

Hinata poured every ounce of effort into keeping her voice down. She was terrified of everything that was happening to her, but that didn't stop it from feeling absolutely amazing. She had never felt so good before in her entire life. Just feeling her skin stretch out, her body expand, all of it drove her mad.

However, her also growing dread shot up when the sound of tearing cloth suddenly filled the air as Hinata's sleeves and leggings began to give in.

"Hm? Hinata, what was-"

"AH! N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata nearly shouted, trying desperately to drown out the ripping noises with her voice. "D-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the scroll!"

"Huh? Oh, uhh, yeah. Thanks, Hinata." Naruto said, remembering where he last left off. Hinata's gambit appeared to have worked, as Naruto went back to speaking, paying no mind to the constant ripping coming from the kitchen.

However, Hinata could no longer pay attention to Naruto's words due to what she saw next. Staring at her expanding arms, Hinata spotted what looked to be lines along her arms. However, examining them closer, Hinata realized that they weren't lines. They were grooves. Deep, thin indentions into her skin.

_'No way…'_ Hinata gasped as she darted her gaze down her body. To her horror, she saw similar straight, grooved lines, running down her entire body, from her breasts, to her belly, and down to her legs. Rounded body, grooved edges, stiffness in the body. It was like she was becoming a…

_'A pumpkin.' _

Suddenly Hinata realized. She had been so deep in her own shock that she hadn't realized it until now. The potion. That potion she drank earlier. That was the culprit! That was what was changing her. That strange merchant did this to her! But Hinata couldn't begin to find an answer as to how, or why, as a sudden surge of pleasure knocked Hinata out of her thoughts.

"AH!" Hinata failed to hold back her moan this time. Erotic pleasure surged through every inch of her body, making her shiver and moan on pure reflex. And to make it worse, the tears in her clothes grew louder and more frequent. Most of her shirt ripped apart, leaving just enough to barely cover her nipples, while revealing a massive amount of cleavage from her enormous breasts. The stretching and expanding of skin filled her ears. Her belly and sides surged again in size, making Hinata broader and fatter. Her hips and butt became bigger still, creating deep tears in her pants, and revealing most of her round, tight butt. The grooves that ran along her flesh became deeper, her skin turned ever more taut and firm, losing its once squishy softness in exchange for a hardening toughness. Hinata's entire body grew larger by the second. Rounder, harder, taller. It wouldn't be long until Hinata grew large enough that she wouldn't even be able to hide herself behind the counter anymore.

"AHH! Oh! Ooooh gods! I'm becoming so… so… OH!" Lustful moans poured out of Hinata's mouth like a fountain. She couldn't hold her voice back anymore. Despite the toughness of her skin, Hinata's body had never felt more sensitive. Powerful waves of pleasure assaulted her senses every second, forcing a sultry moan that one would never expect to come out of the shy girl's mouth. And yet her expansion still refused to stop. Hinata thought that the realization of what she was turning into would bring her back to her senses, but that moment never came. In fact, the exact opposite happened. The bursts of pleasure only felt better, and her aroused mind filled with increasingly darker thoughts. Why? Why did the thought of becoming _that_ excite her so much? Why did it feel so tempting? Why did it feel so good?

"Ahh, aaAAAHHHHhhhh, p-p-pumpkin! I'm becoming a… a…"

"H-Hinata?" Naruto's worried voice rang from the living room. He definitely heard the moans coming from the shy girl, but perhaps due to the thought of Hinata having such a lustful tone in her voice was so alien to Naruto that he initially thought she was in pain.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto then moved towards the kitchen.

"N-NO! Stay back, Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, as her body grew relentlessly.

"Hinata, what's wrong?!"

"N-N-Nothing's wrong! Nothing's wrong! I'm just… OOOOHH!" Hinata could no longer hold anything back. She let out the loudest, more pleasurable moans in her entire life. Not even Naruto could mistake them for anything else. And to make it worse, the more pleasure Hinata felt, the faster she grew. Her limbs had fattened so much that they appeared more as bloated oval-shaped bags of flesh rather than arms and legs.

"AUGH! OOOH!" Hinata's eyes crossed as she lost focus, and she thrashed her body on the floor, swinging her arms and legs, overwhelmed as the pleasure just kept growing stronger. She moaned again and again, feeling like she was climaxing every moment.

"Ahh! B-bigger! Must grow bigger! Must be a g-good pumpkin!" Hinata's words descended into madness as her mind filled with images of herself as a pumpkin, growing endlessly for eternity. She imagined being watered just like a plant. She imagined resting under the sunlight. She imagined just sitting there, rooted in the soil, absorbing moisture from the ground. And these thoughts severely aroused her. Thoughts that never would have excited her now suddenly turned her on beyond belief. Just the mere thought of becoming a giant pumpkin, laying rooted in the ground for the rest of her life, drove her wild. She knew that this was just a result of her transformation. The potion was corrupting her, converting her human desires into plant-like desires, but it was too late for Hinata to stop it. How could she when it felt this _amazing_?! The mere idea of being an immobile plant made her body flare with lust. The thought of existing for no purpose than to grow non-stop filled her with an overwhelming desire to make it a reality. Hinata couldn't withstand it. It felt so wonderful that her mental resistance crumbled to dust. She wanted it. She wanted it all. She wanted to be a pumpkin. She wanted to expand and grow. Her soul had been corrupted.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto feebly asked.

"N-NARUTO-KUN! Ahh! Growing so big. Becoming such... a wonderful pumpkin. Can't sstop! Feels... good! AH! More! Bigger! Biggerbiggerbigger!

In response to Hinata's newly twisted desires, the transformation accelerated. Her hair and feet rapidly turned a deep green color, and her toes lengthened while also losing their shape, appearing more like vines than toes. In addition, blotches of orange appeared all over Hinata's body, and they began to spread rapidly, determined to consume every inch of Hinata's pale skin. And Hinata's voice turned wilder and more passionate every second.

Naruto, however, had heard enough. Still under the belief that something bad was happening to Hinata, he couldn't wait anymore. He moved to the kitchen to help his friend in need.

However, Hinata had something else in mind, "ROOT! I NEED TO ROOT!"

Using every fiber of her strength, Hinata forced herself to her feet. She had no plan, no way out, but for some reason, her body filled her with a singular urge to go outside and take root, and she mindlessly obeyed it. With her body widened to the extreme, Hinata was forced into a waddle so exaggerated that it was almost comical. Yet even as she moved, the mind-numbing pleasure never ceased, her face was still filled with pure lust, and she gibbered constantly over her need to grow larger, and become a pumpkin.

"HINAT-" Naruto rushed to his friend, but his voice died in his throat as soon as he saw Hinata. Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he gawked at his transforming friend, who clumsily, yet frantically waddled past him, completely unconcerned over the amount of skin she was revealing. His eyes were glued to Hinata's body: her round, chubby face, her massive twin orbs that hung completely high on her body with no sag whatsoever, her enormous, round belly that stuck out several feet in front of her, her gigantic butt that also stuck out several feet just to keep her balance, and her blob-like limbs, which nearly completely covered her tiny hands and feet. Naruto saw the grooved edges that ran in parallel through her entire body, looking similar to the ribs of a pumpkin. He saw her hair, currently half-green in color, and her skin, with major blotches of orange that was quickly converting the surrounding skin.

Naruto should have said something. He should have intervened. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't peel his eyes away from Hinata's oversized assets. He couldn't stop staring at her body, her boobs, her butt, or her belly. The sight of her excessively voluptuous form did not awaken fear or worry inside him, but a darker, more carnal desire. As if Naruto had become hypnotized, he couldn't help himself from lumbering behind Hinata like a zombie, fascinated by the sight before him. He watched intently as Hinata waddled wildly ahead, and what remaining clothes she had quickly ripped to shreds. Her shirt and bra fell first, falling into pieces that exposed her expansive, orange back and oversized tits with nipples that slowly sank in. Then her pants and underwear tore apart right after, freeing her titantic ass cheeks and overbloated thighs. Yet Hinata reacted with no embarrassment, but rather relief at freeing herself from her human bindings.

Hinata in her current state had no way of opening the door. In desperation, she simply rammed into it, slamming the door open with such force that it almost ripped off. It was the exit into Naruto's backyard, just what Hinata wanted.

"Ahh, yes! Soil! Soil!" Hinata shouted deliriously, frantically waddling onto the grass. Hinata mewled with bliss as her green toes made contact with the warm, soft soil. The ground felt more comfortable to her poor toes than any blanket. She moved her body around, finding the perfect spot before burying her toes into the ground, while giving Naruto a view of her from a side angle.

Hinata then felt the pleasure reaching a peak, reaching an explosion, and she knew right away that there was no going back. She couldn't wait to cross that peak. With the final piece of her human rationality, Hinata made one last request of her beloved.

"Ahh! N-Naruto-kun! If… If you need a pumpkin…"

"You… you can…"

"YOU CAN JUST USE ME!"

Hinata stretched her mouth wide open, and screamed as her pleasure hit its peak, erupting into the most explosive, powerful orgasm that she had ever experienced. And at that same moment, her transformation kicked into overdrive. Her green feet instantly lengthened several times over, while also losing shape, turning into twisted vines that buried deeply into earth, rooting Hinata in place. Her butt, breasts, and belly all received a final yet massive growth spurt, stretching and expanding outward. Her thighs and butt reached a size large enough that they touched the ground even as Hinata stood. Her belly, too, blew outwards, growing as large as a shed, and further. Her breasts made even the largest pumpkins paltry in comparison, and her nipples sank into her flesh, disappearing entirely. The constant growth caused Hinata to be more than two meters in height. Her skin stretched and tightened to such a degree that it almost seemed like she'd burst, but her durable body withstood the strain.

Hinata's scream had died down, but she wasn't finished. She transitioned into a torrent of pleasure-filled moans as her body slowly reached the completion of its new form. Her hands completely lost form and eventually vanished, having become no longer necessary. The same was also true for her muscles and bones. Such things were meant for movement, which a pumpkin like herself no longer needed, and thus they melted away into pulp, and seeds. Her creamy white skin disappeared forever, replaced with a deep orange. Her hair completed its conversion into a healthy green, which also had some leafy vines growing alongside the strands. And her skin had reached its peak hardness, having no trace of its human softness, and had instead become the thick, protective layer of orange skin suitable for a pumpkin.

"Aaaahhhh…" Hinata's wild voice had ceased at last, finally coming down from the pleasurable ordeal. However, there was no trace of fear in her voice. Not even the slightest bit of horror at what she had become. Instead, she simply let out a serene sigh, filled with nothing but the greatest comfort, as if all was right in the world.

Hinata had become a pumpkin.

"Hinata…" Naruto simply stared at the wonder before him. The sight of Hinata transforming had forever burned into his memory. Yet somehow, just like with Hinata, there was no sign of fear on his face either. Not in Naruto's wildest fantasies would he had even imagined this. He should have freaked out, or been disgusted, yet he felt none of that. Looking at Hinata's new form, only one word crossed his mind.

"Beautiful."

Entranced by the sight, Naruto slowly stepped forward towards the enormous pumpkin that was bigger than himself. His eyes flared with lust as they traveled along her voluptuous body, taking in every detail of her big, lovely tits, thick, firm butt, and her large, ripe belly. He saw Hinata's arms, which now appeared as little more than blob-like protrusions attached to her sides with no hands, and down to the lower parts of her legs, which now had buried beneath the ground, forever rooting her in place.

Naruto pushed any and all questions to the back of his mind. He didn't know, nor did he really care, how Hinata became this way. Never would he had imagined that THIS was the type of girl he was into, yet he could not deny the very real desire pulsing through his body. He was completely enamored with the beautiful pumpkin rooted before him. He didn't even care about the competition anymore. His mind only had one desire. He wanted it. He needed it. Unable to hold his desires back, he reached his hands forward and touched the large fruit.

"Aaaahh, Naruto-kuuun," the enlarged pumpkin released its lovely voice, reacting with such pleasure even with just a mere touch. Naruto marveled at the perfect, orange skin, that was so tough yet smooth and sensitive at the same time. Naruto wanted to hear that voice more, and ran his hands over as much of her body as he could, earning more sweet moans from the delicious pumpkin.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun. Ahh, touch me more." The pumpkin begged, completely unable to move any part of her body other than her face. Yet her pleas did not fall on deaf ears, as Naruto responded by conjuring up several shadow clones. The clones climbed on and surrounded the pumpkin, and ran their hands down her sides, along her belly, against her breasts, through her butt, and every other part of her.

The pumpkin threw her head back, releasing sounds of bliss and ecstasy. The more lovely sounds she made, the more obsessive Naruto's touches became. His hands rubbed her possessively, claiming full ownership of her, making it clear that she belonged to him, and that thought made her happier than anything else. She gave herself completely to him, allowing her owner to use her in any way he desired. She was his property, his belonging, his pumpkin.

Naruto continued to passionately grope his pumpkin for hours, never tiring of her angelic voice and firm skin, and his pumpkin loved every second of it, wanting nothing more than to spend every day like this. Forever.

Several months had passed, and the Leaf Village was still coping with the fact that it now housed the most bizarre couple in history. To say that it was a shock to see Hinata's new form was the understatement of the century. Even months later, it was still the #1 talk of the country, and would most likely remain as such for a long time. However, even stranger still was that both of them embraced their unique situation without hesitation. Naruto loved Hinata with every fiber of his being, and gained an obsession with her that was beyond comprehension to everyone else, and any attempts to make him see reason failed miserably. Many had tried to changed Hinata back, but it became clear that not even the most advanced ninjutsu could reverse what she had become, thus people had no choice but to accept that Hinata had changed forever.

Hinata however, did not care in the least about those things. She had become a pumpkin in both body and mind. Any interest she had in ninja-related matters vanished completely. The only things she cared about anymore were sunlight, water, and her beloved Naruto. She was never bored, and never sad. She didn't care at all that the rest of her life was to be spent rooted to the ground, never to move again. Simply being fed and loved by her owner was more than enough to make her feel the greatest happiness from the bottom of her heart.

"Hinata, time for your meal."

Hinata hummed quietly, her orange face resting serenely under the morning light. Over the months, Hinata had grown quite nicely, experiencing a roughly 25% growth in both height and width. Though Hinata had abandoned her human desires, there was one major goal she had in life: grow as large as possible. Of course, there wasn't much she could do on her end, but Naruto saw to make sure that his pumpkin had a filling diet.

Naruto, dressed in little more than a basic white shirt and pajama shorts, smiled as he admired the beauty of his "wife", who perfectly complemented the morning scenery, and prepared the hose to give her the first meal of the day. Turning on the hose, he sprayed Hinata down with a stream of water, taking extra care to water around the bottom of her body to reach her roots.

"Aaaahhh," Hinata sighed contently, feeling and tasting the delicious water as it reached her roots. She was a hungry pumpkin, and absorbed gallons of life-giving water as her beloved owner watered her. Naruto, unable to hold his desire back, walked up to Hinata and groped her firm butt, earning him silky moans from his sexy fruit.

"Hmmm... more. Touch me more, use me more, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked, preparing a seal to create dozens of clones. After all, pumpkins also needed love in order to grow, and Naruto had plenty to give. Soon, the massive pumpkin had dozens of hands massaging every inch of her body, and her lustful moans filled the early morning sky.

_'Ah, that's right. I forgot. If... if I ever see that merchant again. I have to remember to thank her.'_


End file.
